


Love Nest

by Leonidas1754



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha!Sylvain, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And wants to take care of Felix and adore him, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Felix is just good, Fluff, Hybrid AU, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nesting, No Smut, No sex in an ABO AU? Scandalous, Sylvain's a big gay, Trans Character, omega!felix, trans felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: Sylvain wants nothing more than to be with Felix for the rest of his life, to care for and love him and have a family together. Felix, however, thinks he's still not mature and dedicated enough for that sort of commitment. So while Felix is away on a weekend trip, Sylvain gets some advice from Ashe on building a nest for his beloved omega, to show Felix how serious he really is.





	Love Nest

**Author's Note:**

> An ABO AU without sex? Written by ME? Unbelievable, I know. Honestly this would be rated General Audiences, but there's some talk about heat and a quick mention of having sex in the past, so I rated it Teen to be safe.  
Seriously though, this was so much fun to write and I really, really hope you enjoy it.  
EDIT: Forgot to mention, Hybrid AU as well with kitty Felix and canine Sylvain, because I can.

“Okay, okay, Sylvain, take a deep breath. Calm down. Now what is going on?”

Ashe wasn’t entirely sure why he’d been called over to Sylvain and Felix’s apartment. Sylvain seemed awfully stressed, though, ears drooping and tail down as he started rambling something about nests. Ashe’s voice, at least, seemed to break through Sylvain’s panic, and Sylvain took a deep breath.

“I just- Felix and I have been talking lately about like… getting more serious, y’know?” He sat on the couch, frowning. “I want to be mates with him I do. But I don’t think he believes I’m actually serious. So I want to show him I am.”

“Oooooh…” Understanding dawned on Ashe and he smiled softly. “So you want to build a dedicated nest, to show you’re serious. And you want my advice, right?”

Sylvain nodded. “Yea. Felix has always just spontaneously nested for his heats, and other than fetching some blankets, he’s never really had me help. I’ve offered, obviously, but he’s always brushed it off.”

Ashe chuckled, wings fluffing up with his amusement and happiness. “Well, I’m glad you want my help, but honestly… I don’t think you need it beyond the basics of nest building, if that. Nests are a big deal, and they’re really dependent on the omega themselves. You know Felix better than anyone in the world.”

Some of the tension leaked from Sylvain’s frame as he listened. “Right… You’re right, of course you are. Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. This means a lot to you, of course you’re stressed. Alright, come on. First, where are you gonna build it?”

Sylvain stood and led Ashe to the bedroom, where it seemed most of the furniture of the moderately-sized room had been pushed to the side. “I want to do it like… The left is the regular room and the right is the nest. ‘Cause I’ve read it shouldn’t be shoved in the corner or anything, that seems careless and impersonal, and it shouldn’t be in a different room, since it’s too separate in most cases. And Felix has always been super clingy during heat, he barely wants me away even to get stuff for him, so that definitely wouldn’t be okay with him,” Sylvain rambled with a little chuckle. “He’s an absolute cuddle monster in heat, though he’ll never, ever admit it.”

Ashe nodded. “Alright. Futons tend to make pretty good nest bases, it seems.” He retrieved a notebook lying on the desk and a pen, flipping to a blank page to write some things out. “You don’t want it on the floor for the same reason you don’t keep your mattress on the floor, it’s not good. I’d definitely recommend a fitted sheet, and also a few more blankets over the base. Any blankets he likes, any pillows, all that, you use for him, maybe if you’ve paid attention to how he likes to build his own nests? But definitely don’t be afraid to try and make some improvements based on things you know about him. Some omegas like small spaces, some prefer more open spaces, it really will come down to what you know about Felix himself. I think if you show him how much you care by how much you’ve paid attention to him, you’ll prove your point.” Ashe tore off the page and handed it to Sylvain. “You can do this, Sylvain.”

Sylvain took it, taking a deep breath. “Right. Thanks, Ashe. I’m just really worried about this. I want… I want everything with him. To take care of him, to have a family, to live our lives together…” His tail was wagging seemingly just at the thought of it.

Ashe looked concerned. “Wait… Felix is a trans man, right? Is he okay with that sort of thing..?”

“Huh?” Sylvain looked up, then smiled as he realized what Ashe was talking about. “Yea, it’s fine. It’s something we talked about before we even got together, ‘cause that was one of his worries. He didn’t want an alpha who would reduce him to a female omega to breed, y’know? He wants to have kids, just on his own terms, being treated like the man he is.”

“Ah, and I doubt that’s a worry with you,” Ashe replied with a laugh. “Alright. Text me if you have any more questions, but I really do think you’ll be fine.”

“Yea. Thanks, Ashe. Heh, maybe if I make a good one, I can send pics to Byleth to give him pointers,” he teased.

Ashe groaned, though he was still smiling. “He tries, he really does. He’s completely clueless, but he tries. I’m gonna head home, then. See you later, Sylvain, and good luck!”

“See ya’,” Sylvain called after Ashe as he left the bedroom. The apartment’s front door shut in the distance, and he looked back down at the list.

Sylvain’s tail wagged more and more as his mind whirled with plans and dreams of the future. He could do this. He had time, what with Felix being on a weekend trip with his father and brother. And when he got home, Sylvain was going to surprise him with the best nest Felix had ever seen.

* * *

Felix yawned softly as the elevator brought him up the apartment building. Weekend camping trips with his family were plenty of fun, but also pretty exhausting. He couldn’t wait to just grab some lunch, then curl up in bed and take a nap. Maybe he could catch Sylvain and drag him with, if Felix was lucky.

He stepped off the elevator and pulled out his key, unlocking the door and stepping inside. The lights were on, meaning Sylvain was home. “Sylvain?” Felix called out, dropping his bag by the door and yawning.

Sylvain stepped out of their room. “Ah, perfect timing. Welcome home!” Sylvain swept Felix up in his arms, tail wagging like mad.

Felix chuckled, tail flicking as he let Sylvain pick him up. “Thank you. I’m probably just going to grab some food and take a nap. I’m tired.”

“Ah, okay. Um… I’ve got a surprise for you, if you think you can stay awake for it?” Sylvain smiled, hopeful and excited and nervous all at once.

Felix raised a brow as he pulled away, heading to the kitchen to check the fridge. “I guess? I’m not about to pass out on my feet, if that’s what you mean. What’s this about?”

“What do you mean?” Sylvain asked.

Felix selected an apple and took a bite, chewing slowly as he closed the fridge and studied Sylvain. “... You never get this nervous about surprises, and you definitely don’t tell me about them before revealing them. You just do it.”

“Heh, that obvious, huh?” Sylvain’s shoulders slumped. “I’m just… Before, when we were talking about being more serious, being… being real mates. You said that you didn’t think I could be serious enough to be a dedicated mate, not yet. Well, I wanted to show you otherwise.”

Felix’s ears flattened back against his head, looking guilty. “You make it sound horrible, like that.”

Sylvain chuckled. “No, I think it’s kinda justified. I mean, you know me, I’ve always been kinda immature on that front, I guess. That’s why I’ve done this, to show you… This is what I want. And I’ll do what it takes.” He slips his hand into Felix’s, smiling softly.

Felix was a little nervous, unsure of what to make of it. Still, he let Sylvain slowly lead him to their room, not sure what to expect.

When they stepped inside, it was startling to see that their room had been completely changed. Before, their room had been a king-size bed in the middle with desks and shelves for each on either side. Now, all of that had been pushed to the side, arranged somewhat well at least. On the other side was what Felix quickly recognized as a nest.

It was set up on a futon, though half of it had practically disappeared under the multitude of blankets and pillows. Half were pulled to the side to allow for crawling in and enveloping oneself in them. The rest of the nest was somewhat obscured by the canopy that had been set up over the futon, drapes obviously able to be drawn closed to leave its occupants in darkness.

Sylvain looked to Felix, hope filling his eyes as his tail wagged. “Do you like it..?”

Felix swallowed, already feeling the soft rumble of a purr deep in his chest. “I should get a look inside, first,” he said.

Sylvain nodded and lead him over. “I noticed you like to hide in your blankets, so I thought maybe having an enclosed space would make you feel safer and more comfortable. And look at this.” He grinned and, once they were both inside, closed the drapes, leaving them in complete darkness. That didn’t last long, though, as Sylvain flicked a switch. A soft glow came from some white christmas lights overhead, just enough to let them see without being glaring.

Felix looked it over with wide eyes, holding the apple close to his chest. He could feel his heart beating fast, cheeks red. “That’s… Wow.”

“Mhm! I got the blackout curtains to make it dark, so it’s easier for you to sleep whenever with your heat. Then I realized it was a little  _ too _ dark, but I saw this cute thing online, on one of those nest moodboard things, with the lights. And look what I found!” Sylvain grunted softly as he pulled a blanket over. “It’s a weighted blanket! I know you like them, but we couldn’t get them before ‘cause they don’t clean easy which is a problem for heats, ‘cause sweat and slick and stuff, but I found ones that are specially made for that! And there’s a soft cover on it, so when it gets dirty, we just take the cover off, and take a damp cloth to any that gets on the blanket. You’ll be able to be nice and squished,” Sylvain said with a chuckle. “Also it’s apparently called claustrophilia, which really should’ve been obvious but being into small spaces and weight and stuff, it’s not that common. Or at least, it’s not something people talk about? I dunno.”

Felix listened to Sylvain ramble and felt his face grow redder. “You really thought of everything, huh..?”

Sylvain smiled, shifting closer to Felix to kiss his head. “Probably not  _ everything _ , but… I wanted to show you that I want this, more than anything in the world. I want to be with you, Felix. I want to take care of you and have a family with you and just… Do you understand?”

Felix avoided answering by taking a bite of his apple, though he was sure that Sylvain could now hear him purring, Felix’s tail flicking behind him. It was a lot to take in all at once. Still, Sylvain patently let him finish his apple. When Felix started to move to leave the nest and throw the core away, Sylvain took it and poked his arm out of the curtains, dropping it in a previously unseen trash can.

Felix shook his head. “I really don’t know what to say…”

Sylvain chuckled, rubbing his neck. “Well… You still want to take a nap?”

“Yea, that sounds good.” Felix smiled softly, pulling off his pants and tossing them out. Sylvain shed his clothing down to his boxers as well, following suit.

Felix carefully laid down, assessing the comfortable spots and the pillows and where to lay. Sylvain let him settle before carefully pulling the blankets over them, letting Felix tug him close. The rumbling purr was far more obvious this close, Felix nuzzling into his neck and settling in. Sylvain rubbed Felix’s back, and Felix drank it all in. The dim glow overhead, the comforting weight of both the blankets over him and Sylvain beside him, how the entire nest was filled with his lover’s scent, it was simply… perfect.

“It’s perfect,” Felix said, nearly asleep and quite relaxed. “It’s all… perfect.”

Sylvain smiled and kissed his head. “Good. I was really worried about it all, so knowing I nailed it… It’s a relief.”

Felix just gave a small hum as he finally fell asleep, hands lightly kneading against Sylvain’s chest. Sylvain smiled, closing his eyes and letting himself drift off as well. They slept for about an hour and a half before Felix slowly woke, yawning softly as he sat up and stretched. Sylvain stirred as the blanket was pushed down, groaning and rolling onto his back to stretch. Felix smiled a bit as he glanced down, purring again.

Sylvain chuckled as he looked up at Felix. “You look happy.”

Felix blushed, a little embarrassed. “I am. It’s… It’s really amazing, Sylvain. All of it. I’m sorry for making you think I didn’t believe in you.”

Sylvain shrugged as he pushed himself up, groaning softly. “Mm, you just gave me a good kick in the ass. And I think it’s good. I mean, look at what I did because of it. Gotta be honest, I’m kinda liking it better than our actual bed.”

Felix laughed, Sylvain soon joining him. “You’re ridiculous,” Felix said, fondness flooding his voice, but then he added, softer, “Thank you.”

Sylvain kissed his cheek. “I’d do anything for you, Felix. All I wanted was to show you that.”

“Mission accomplished,” Felix said with a chuckle.

Sylvain slipped his hand under a pillow in the corner of the bed, retrieving a small box. “Then… Will you, Felix? Marry me, be my mate, let me take care of you?”

Sylvain opened the box, revealing a pair of rings. They were thin and silver, with a simple wave pattern engraved within. Felix remembered them from a jewelry store a few months ago, and how he’d told Sylvain he’d liked them. Of course he’d remembered when he actually went shopping for a ring, and that would be if he hadn’t bought them as soon as he’d gotten a moment away from Felix.

Felix chuckled softly, taking one of the rings and slipping it on. A perfect fit. “If I said no after all this, I’d be the biggest fool in the world.” He leaned against Sylvain, smiling. “I appreciate the two rings, by the way.”

Sylvain nodded. “Yea, Dedue said it’d probably be a good idea. I’ve always loved the ring thing, but I didn’t want you to feel like… I dunno, I was pushing the ‘girl’ side of things onto you? It’s weird with gay relationships in general, ‘cause of tradition and stuff.”

Felix nodded. “Mhm. I wouldn’t have minded terribly if you only gave me one, but this is definitely better. Like vanilla ice cream versus cookie dough.”

Sylvain snorted in amusement. “Well, good.” He slipped the second ring on his own finger, smiling. “I can’t wait. It’s all going to be amazing.”

“You know this doesn’t actually change much, right?” Felix asked in amusement. “We already live together, and you stay with me during my heat. We’ve even fucked a few times, during and not.”

“Heh, I guess you’re right. It just feels good to… make it official, I guess? And open that door toward the future. Yea we’re not going to have kids at this moment, but eventually, we can. Plus a wedding? All our friends and family, seeing you in a pretty suit, just…” Sylvain looked like he could hardly smile any wider.

Felix chuckled. “You’re such a hopeless romantic. We’re not inviting your dad, though, right?”

Sylvain’s smile immediately vanished. “Hell no. I will literally hire someone to make sure if he comes, he’s tossed out. I hope Miklan will come, though. Things are still rocky between us, but… It’s better than it once was. Plus, it could be a good opportunity for him to meet our friends, and you for that matter. Obviously I’d love for him to meet you before, but…”

Felix nodded. “I understand. Either way, I hope he comes. I think all our friends are basically guaranteed, they’ll come no matter what. Pretty sure Dimitri would kill a man before he’d miss this,” he added with a laugh.

Sylvain snorted. “Ingrid too, to be fair. They’ve both been waiting for this since we were kids, I think. Seems like everyone knew before we did.”

“Mm, we know now.” Felix curled up against him, tail draped over his lap. “... I love you.”

Sylvain’s tail thumped loudly against the sheets, making Felix smile in amusement as he looked up and kissed Sylvain’s cheek. Sylvain leaned into the kiss, wrapping an arm around Felix to squeeze him. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> -melts into a puddle of goo- Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
